Nanatsu no Taizai to Mokushiroku no Kishi
by Inferno999
Summary: La Ley es Clara: "Hasta que los Siete Sellos sean rotos, ninguna de las Tres Razas tienen permitido pelear o invadirse, si se rompe la ley, se enviara a un castigador. Un Jinete del Apocalipsis, para castigar a aquel que se opone al Consejo" En este momento, La Tierra esta en peligro, y solo una legión de Guerreros podrá salvarla


**¡OK! Así está la cosa, me fume todo "Nanatsu no Taizai" en una noche y mi cabeza está completamente llena de él, y al ver que no hay casi nada de fics de dicha serie me frustre así que decidí sacar dos historias piloto, este será una idea que me vino cuando Hendricksen y Dreyfus trataron de abrir la puerta de los demonios en el primer intento, luego Hendricksen adsorbe la sangre del Demonio Gris, haciendo que la enorme ola de poder demoniaco atrajese la atención de cierto individuo. Aquí empieza esta historia, el siguiente piloto lo verán más adelante**

 **Por ahora disfruten de este pequeño adelanto. El titulo también están proceso, pero por ahora, me dejo esta idea**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai to Mokushiroku no Kishi**

 **Capítulo 1:** El Armagedón

El temor a lo desconocido, la codicia, la ambición, el sentimiento de inferioridad, frustración, el miedo, la voluntad, admiración. Todas estas cualidades son aquellas que impulsan a un humano a cometer toda clase de actos con tal de ganar poder, ya sea para vanagloriarse, o para terminar embriagándose de poder y convirtiéndose en aquello que alguna vez temió. El Caballero Sagrado Hendricksen, había llegado a la cúspide de su investigación en los demonios Rojos y Grises, y ahora teniendo la sangre de ambos corriendo por sus venas, se convirtió en la máxima expresión de poder, frente a los demás caballeros sagrados que veian con temor a la criatura que antes pensaban, era su compañero de armas, los único capaces de derrotar o siquiera poder detenerlo; no. El **UNICO** que sería capaz de detenerlo, era aquel Tabernero rubio con cara de niño. El actual capitán de los Siete Pecados Capitales. El Pecado de la Ira, **Meliodas El Dragon.**

Britannia casi había sido subyugada por la invasión, de hecho, muchos ya han muerto a causa de esto, el dolor y desesperación manchaba sus mentes, y la desesperanza brilla por todas partes, especialmente al ver, **ese monstruo** , Hendricksen veía a Meliodas ya no como una amenaza, sino como una molestia. Ahora se había convertido en el pináculo del poder, nada le impedirá traer de vuelta al clan de los demonios

Sin embargo, ahora mismo su único problema. **Era ella** , aquella mujer por cuyas venas corre la sangre de las Diosas, aquella mujer que se atrevió a desafiar y subyugar su **Dark Nebula**. La Tercera Princesa de Liones, Elizabeth Liones. Él sabía que debía matarla al instante, pero Meliodas sin importar como se entrometía, pero ahora no habrá nada que lo detenga de matarla

 **-¿Planean seguir peleando? Es inútil, nada de lo que hagan va cambiar el hecho de que los eliminare a cada uno de ustedes-** Hendricksen acomodo el brazo que Meliodas le disloco sin ningún problema, mientras veía a sus oponentes, Meliodas se recuperó de sus heridas gracias a Elizabeth, sin embargo, aún no había hecho ningún movimiento

-¡Gowther, usemos eso! ¡No hay de otra, comunícales esto a los demás por favor!- ordeno el capitán a su compañero. El Pecado de la Lujuria de la Cabra. Gowther

-Capitan, Gowther ya no…- King "Harlequin" hizo mención a su compañero caído, que fue decapitado

-¡El Pecado de la Lujuria, Gowther! ¡Está aquí!- dijo este haciendo una pose rara, aunque su cabeza esta sus brazos, este solamente se la puso de nuevo, sacándole una hernia a Rey de las Hadas

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ERES TU?!- le reclamo exaltado

-Soy Gowther, El Pecado de la Lujuria- respondió, molestando aún más al enano

 **-¡Broadcast!-** Gowther utilizo su poder para transmitir el plan de Meliodas al resto de sus compañeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡E-¡El plan de Gowther, paso completamente hacia mi cabeza…como!- Harlequin se sintió algo mareado por la repentina subida de información

-¿El Capitan estará bien?- pregunto preocupada la gigante, Diane, El Pecado de la Envidia de la Serpiente

-¿Este es el plan? Joder, el capi siempre andando en terrenos suicidas, bueno, tampoco me molesta~- canto alegremente el Pecado dela Codicia del Zorro, Ban

-Vamos muchachos… ¡Hagámoslo!- recibiendo la orden directa del capitán, los miembros de los Siete Pecados, Ban El Inmortal, Diane La Gigante, Harlequin El Rey de las Hadas y los Caballeros Sagrados, respondieron al llamado de Meliodas para terminar de una vez por todas con la maldad de Hendricksen

 **Mientras Tanto, en otro lugar**

 **Ubicación: Desconocida**

En un terreno desolado, donde antes parecía residir una prospera y enorme sociedad, se hallaba un solo "hombre", sentado en los escombros de un edificio, acompañado de una gigantesca guadaña posada en su hombro y una bufanda capucha color morado oscuro que se había desgastado por los años, estaba cubriendo sus hombros, escondiendo su rostro, el hombre levanto la cabeza lentamente, mirando al vacío

 **-Este nostálgico poder mágico…, no cabe dudas, es el "Revenge Counter", pero a una escala increíblemente risible…-** el hombre reía secamente, una voz de ultratumba. El hombre se levantó, y camino hacia una gran roca llena de vegetación, cuando caminaba por el pequeño jardín que había sobrevivió, este hacia que los pocos vestigios de vida en el suelo, como plantas y pasto, muriesen a una velocidad alarmante, hasta convertirse en un terreno llano y muerto

 **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Meliodas-** el ser manifiesta una extraña aura de color morado oscuro, extendiendo su mano hacia la gran roca que al parecer tiene runas grabadas en el

 **-Void Walker…-** el hombre pálido lanzó el fuego fantasmal purpura hacia la tierra, rápidamente esta se convirtió en un portal del vacío, negro y rebosante de energía, conectado hacia otro lugar

 _ **-¿Iras a inspeccionar tu solo, Hermano?-**_ otra voz aclamo el lugar, el hombre pálido no hesito, viendo atrás de él, estaba otro hombre, de construcción física monstruosa y una pesada armadura, sumando al gran mato rojo con capucha que vestía sobre sus hombros

 **-Más que inspeccionar, yo lo llamaría, "una visita". Sin embargo, esa explosión de energía demoniaca que se liberó hace no mucho, posiblemente sea culpa mía. Aquel "Demonio Gris", uso un "Agujero de Serpiente" para escapar y le perdí la pista, creo que ya sé dónde termino-** explico el hombre pálido

 _ **-Hump, entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Desde hace unas horas, el "Poso de las Almas" estuvo causando un gran alboroto. Por la cantidad de muertos que repentinamente empezó a brotar, crees que "ellos" despertaron-**_ teorizo sobre el posible despertar de los "Diez"

 **-Si fuesen ellos yo ya estaría presente para darles el final que esa idiota cara de niño no pudo hacer. Ahora vamos, por alguna razón la energía empezó a debilitarse mucho, a este paso les perderemos la pista-** finalizo, pasando por el portal seguido por el hombre semi-gigante, cambiando completamente el paisaje

 **Ubicación: Liones, Reino de Britannia**

Hendricksen había sido consumido por el poderoso ataque de Meliodas, el destello seguido por la explosión segó a los presentes al presenciar el increíble despliegue de poder mágico. De la pantalla de humo se vio caer a Meliodas estrellándose en el suelo, lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo

-¡Yup…!- él se levantó del suelo sonriéndoles a sus amigos, sin embargo, volvió a caer al suelo debido a la gran cantidad de daño que su cuerpo sufrió, sin embargo, fue ayudado a levantarse por Elizabeth, ambos se vieron el uno al otro, aliviados de que allá terminado

-¡Wohom!- sin embargo, fueron interrumpido al ver la llegada de cierto individuo

-¡Su majestad!- Meliodas llamo al Rey que al parecer regreso de su tratamiento con Merlín, "El Pecado de la Gula del Jabalí"

-¡Padre! ¿Ya se encuentra mejor tu cuerpo?- pregunto la princesa preocupada

-Sí, gracias a la Señorita Merlín, mi enfermedad ha desaparecido-

-¿Merlín, de verdad curaste la enfermedad de Baltra?- le pregunto Meliodas a la maga de cabello negro

-Tenía ansias de probar una técnica prohibida del Reino Demoniaco que hasta funciono mejor de lo que espere- respondía bastante contenta…a pesar de que eso causo una mala reacción por parte de sus compañeros

-De verdad tienes agallas para usar al Rey como tu conejillo de indias, ¿no es así?- Meliodas estaba preocupado y a la vez curioso por saber que le paso al Rey

-Lo que importa es el resulto. ¿No cree usted lo mismo, Majestad?- ella metio al Rey en la conversación, a lo que este reía nerviosamente

-S-Si…así lo creo, Señorita Merlín- el pobre aun no supera lo que tuvo que pasar

-¡Su Majestad!- el Rey fue llamado por un gran grupo compuesto por los caballeros sagrados del reino, la voz que representaba al grupo era Gilthunder

-¡Se lo pido! ¡Denos a nosotros los Caballeros Sagrados un severo castigo! Nos desviamos del camino, siguiendo las corruptas ordenes de Hendricksen, e ignorando sus palabras de evitar la Guerra Santa. Apartamos la mirada del sufrimiento de las personas. Ya no tenemos el derecho de llamarnos Caballeros Sagrados. ¡Se lo pedimos, denos un severo castigo!- hablo Gilthunder, comandante de los mismos, en nombre de todos aquellos que también habían cometido los mismos errores, pero no tenían el valor de enfrentar a su Alteza

El Rey vio a los caballeros, ellos no tenían miedo, habían aceptado su destino

-Entiendo. Entonces, anunciare mi veredicto. Todos ustedes, a partir de ahora no tendrán descanso en el futuro previsible- declaro su Majestad, sin embargo, los Caballeros sorprendidos no pudieron tomar en serio aquel castigo

-¡Su Majestad, ese castigo no es suficiente por nuestro pecado-!- Hauser trato de reclamar, pero el Rey lo cayo junto a los demás susurros

-¡No importa cuánto sean castigados, eso no sanara los corazones de los habitantes del Reino tan fácilmente! ¡Ahora como Caballeros Sagrados que son, dedíquense a la restauración del Reino, y a subsanar a los habitantes del Reino!- declaro el Rey fervientemente

-¡SI!- todos los caballeros respondieron postrados

Baltra volteo su mirada hacia aquellos responsables de esta maravillosa hazaña

-Meliodas y los Siete Pecados Capitales… ¡Han servido a una gran causa! A pesar de ser etiquetados como traidores, siguieron protegiendo el Reino, y aún más, protegieron a mi hija Elizabeth. Como Rey y como Padre, se los agradezco enormemente- expreso el Rey, casi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Heh, siempre tan formal Baltra- Meliodas se sentía más tranquilo ahora, pero por alguna razón, algo lo inquietaba, pero prefirió dejar ese sentimiento atrás por ahora para dejar descansar a sus compañeros

-Elizabeth…- el Rey puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija mientras la veía con una cálida sonrisa

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte. No solo saliste al mundo y encontraste a los Siete Pecados Capitales, sino que ayudaste a defender el Reino. Como padre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Elizabeth- sonrió su Majestad, haciendo que la pequeña princesa sentir regocijo en los más profundo de su corazón, sin embargo, la felicidad no perduro, ya que la batalla no se ganó sin perdidas

-¡P-¡Pero…aun así, Hawk-chan! A pesar de que él era mi preciado amigo…- lloro al recordar el sacrifico de Hawk, aquel simpático cerdo parlante que los estuvo acompañando durante todo su viaje, a pesar de todo, se sacrificó por sus amigos, hasta el final

-Elizabeth…Hawk no pensaría que fuera tu culpa- consoló Meliodas a la princesa.

-¡Pero…aun así!- ella aun sollozaba

En ello, Ban se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Hawk que ya hacía en el campo floral, su cuerpo estaba completamente negro al recibir el **"Dark Nebula"** de Hendricksen

-Maestro. Te dije cosas horribles, no fue mi intención. Realmente te dije, cosas terribles. Todos quienes me agradan…desaparecen delante mío- dio sus condolencias el Pecado del Zorro, al ver el cuerpo de su camarada caído, tristemente aceptando su perdida

-Pero…objetivamente hablando, fue un afortunado resultado…- Gowther menciono, sin embargo, eso no hizo más que molestar a Ban

-Si el capitán hubiera muerto con ese ataque. Nuestras probabilidades de victoria hubieran disminuido. En cambio, con el sacrificio del Capitan de Eliminación de Sobras, nuestras bajas fueron de cero. No está del todo mal- aclaro el Pecado de la Lujuria, pero solo hizo enojar a Ban

-¡¿Qué mierda has dicho…hijo de puta?!- cuando estaba por pelear, Merlín apareció para intervenir

-Espera, Pecado del Zorro Ban-

-¡Aparate Merlín, voy a reventarle la cara a ese engendro!- grito colérico

-Gowther no lo hizo con malas intenciones, perdónalo- defendió Merlín al Pecado con lentes

-¡Tch! ¡Entonces quédate callado, maldito cuatro ojos de mierda!- se alejó para volver con Hawk, donde el Capitan también estaba velándolo

-¿Por qué se enojó?- se cuestionó Gowther, él aun no entiende los erráticos cambios de humor que las personas llegan a tener

-Déjalo él siempre es así. Por otro lado, Gowther ¿Qué le paso a tu armadura?- pregunto la maga

-…Se rompió- respondió Gowther de forma automática

-Ya veo. Entonces mandare a hacerte una nueva de inmediato-

 **Mientras con Ban y Meliodas**

-Hawk…no te perdonare que renunciaras al bar. ¿Quién limpiara las sobras ahora?- Meliodas vio melancólico el cuerpo de su querido compañero, pasaron por muchas cosas, enserio que muchas cosas

-Esta vez la victoria y a gloria le pertenecen al Maestro. ¿Verdad, Capitan?-

-Si. Regresa, Hawk; y te triplicare las sobras de cada día- Meliodas realmente no quería aceptarlo. Elizabeth estaba por romper a llorar aun tratando de contenerse, pero aun así…

 _-Esas palabras…no las olvides-_

-¿Eh?-

Los Siete Pecados y Elizabeth escucharon la voz de Hawk, y no solo eso, el cuerpo del cerdo se empezó disolver el aire como si fueran cenizas llevadas por el viento, una vez disipado, quedo una pequeña bola de carne rosada en el pastizal, se empezó a mover, hasta que

 _-¡PUKO!-_ un pequeño Hawk apareció frente a todos

-¿Hawk…chan?- Elizabeth se agacho para ver más de cerca, no había duda, era el mismo cerdo parlante que los había acompañado hasta hoy

-¡¿E-¡¿Estas vivo?!- cuestiono Meliodas en shock, el pequeño puerco se sacudió

 _-Sí, eso parece-_ respondió normalmente el cerdo con una cara de póker

-¡EL MAESTRO ES EL MEJOR!- Ban levanto a Hawk en el aire, celebrando al igual que los demás

-¡No puedo creerlo!- animo Diane a fiesta de bienvenida

-¡SE VOLVIO PEQUEÑO!- a King casi le daba algo por ver a ese mini cerdo

 _-¡Puko!-_ el cerdo levanto el pulgar sonriente a Meliodas y los demás

-Rayos…eres un cerdo persistente- le devolvió el pulgar arriba, en eso Elizabeth abrazo a Meliodas hundiéndolo en su pecho, Diane estaba por protestar, pero King la detuvo para que viera, la luz sagrada cubrió a Meliodas curando de sus heridas, gracias al poder de las Diosas que tiene la princesa

-Elizabeth…-

-Usted también Meliodas-sama…por favor, trate de cuidarse más…incluso aunque fuese por mi- ella lo vio con tanta felicidad, para Elizabeth, Meliodas simplemente ocupaba un gran especio en su corazón

-Está bien, después de todo. Ya se terminó- sonrió tontamente el capitán tomando a Elizabeth en sus brazos

… _Si, en efecto, se había termino…_

… _O quizá no…_

 **(Darksiders OST – 01 "Darksiders Theme")**

En medio de toda esa felicidad, el cielo azul y despejado que cubría el área de batalla con Hendricksen, empezó a oscurecerse

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Ban miro al cielo, haciendo a los demás mirar también…algo no estaba bien

-'No, no pueden ser ellos. Estos, son diferentes. Pero donde he visto esto antes, por alguna razón este sentimiento tan familiar'- Meliodas pensó, no eran los Diez Mandamientos, pero sentía que algo iba a pasar

-¡Ah, miren, un meteorito!- Diane señalo al ver que un meteorito rompió el cumulo de nubes despejando el cielo, era pequeño, por lo menos sería un poco más grande que el puño de Diane, el daño que haría al chocar sería poco notable, además están en un área muy amplia, por lo que lo dejaron caer

-Este día realmente no podría ser más raro, eh Capitan- dijo Ban despreocupado, sin embargo, Meliodas tenía una expresión…de shock, los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, sin mencionar el sudor y agitación, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes

-¿Qué le pasa, Capitan?- King se acercó a Meliodas, él también estaba sorprendido por la expresión del capitán, era la primera vez que lo veía así

-¿Meliodas-sama…sucede algo?- Elizabeth también estaba preocupada, no solo ella, todos los demás, nunca pensaron ver a Meliodas poner esa expresión

… _El meteorito Rojo estaba por hacer impacto..._

… _Solo 5 segundos…_

-Oye Merlín ¿Sabes que le pasa al capi?- Ban se dirigió a la maga, pero para sorpresa suya, ella había caído de rodillas con la misma expresión que Meliodas, sino es peor

 **-¿Qué hace ÉL aquí…? Los sellos no se han roto, los Diez siguen aprisionados… ¿Por qué?-** ella empezó a murmurar incoherencias, al menos para Ban

-Incluso Merlín. Vamos, seguro solo es un pedazo de roca que Hendricksen lanzo y ahora solo está regresando… ¿Qué tan grandes son las posibilidades de que eso sea un enemigo?- dijo Ban despreocupado

-Derecho, son muy altas- se metio Gowther de nuevo

-¿A qué te refieres, Gowther?- pregunto King

-Ese meteorito. Está emanando una vulgar cantidad de energía, siento magia y pulsos eléctricos cerebrales viniendo de él. Además, no es un meteorito… ¡Es una persona!- señalo haciendo una de sus fabulosas poses, la seriedad se cayó un poco por eso

 **¡BOOM! ¡CRASH!**

El meteorito impacto en mitad del campo de flores. Todos veía el acontecimiento de forma precavida, Meliodas y Merlín despertaron del shock y se pusieron frente a sus amigos

-¡Muchachos, tengan cuidado, no se acerquen a esa cosa!- Meliodas ordeno, temeroso vio directamente a la enorme sombra que proyectaba el humo, pero no pudo distinguir cual era

-Merlín, ¿Cuál de ellos es?- pregunto a su maga

-A juzgar por la energía Chaos que emana, y su distintivo color rojo. No cabe duda, es Guerra. ¿Por qué él está aquí?-

-No lo sé. Yo…yo no he hecho nada que rompa nuestro trato…- Meliodas frunció el ceño hacia el bulto de humo que provoco el "meteoro"

Los caballeros Sagrados, los Siete Pecados, el Rey y los demás presente veian detenidamente la figura colosal que se mostraba tras la pantalla de humo, sin previo aviso, el relincho de un caballo se oyó proveniente de la pantalla de humor, un relincho infernal que ningún animal normal sería capaz de provocar. La multitud presencia el sonido del galope mientras que de la pantalla de humo empezó a salir cenizas y rastros de fuego carbonizado, cada vez se escuchaba con más fuerza, la pantalla de humo estaba por romperse, lentamente mostrando la colosal sombra, hasta que finalmente, la cortina de humo fue disipada en cuento la figura salió a toda velocidad. Todos vieron impactados al ver al responsable. Era un hombre con una capucha roja que cubría su rostro, llevaba armadura pesada, una hombrera de plata y una de oro, su mano izquierda era un guantelete de hierro gigante, botas blindadas, todo su torso inferior estaba cubierto por armadura blindada, pero lo que más destaco. Fue la empuñadura de esa gigantesca espada, que era casi de su tamaño. El caballo que cabalgaba era de piel negra, como si hubiese sido quemado vivo, dejando un rastro de fuego y ceniza a su paso. Su melena igualmente parecía estar hecha de cenizas, y con runas grabadas en su cuello

El Rey, los Caballeros Sagrados y los Siete Pecados Capitales veian en shock, curiosos y la vez algo intimidados por el hombre encapuchado que cabalgaba aquella bestia equina hacia ellos. Podían sentirlo, ese aplastante poder que emanaba, no era nada como Hendricksen, al verlo, se sentían como si morirían antes de siquiera verlo a los ojos

Meliodas lo veía cauteloso. Guerra era el Jinete Rojo, el más joven, pero el más fuerte físicamente y puede llegar a ser mortalmente violente en combate. Sin embargo, era un Guerrero Honorable, respetuoso de las artes del combate, pero lo más importante. Era alguien con quien podría hablar moderadamente, a diferencia de sus otros Hermanos, sobre todo Muerte

Los Caballeros Sagrados se levantaron de donde estaba postrados, levantando sus espadas, sin embargo, fueron detenido al ver la mano del Rey diciendo que bajaran sus armas

-¡¿Su Majestad?!- Gilthunder sorprendido, vio a su Rey mantener una mirada fija en el jinete

-Está bien, no podemos asumir que es un enemigo, primero hay que ver cuál será su primer movimiento. Hay que poner nuestras palabras antes que nuestras espadas- dicto Baltra, los caballeros no pudieron hacer más que bajar sus armas en orden de su Rey, igualmente, mantenían sus poderes mágicos activos solo por si acaso

Estando a pocos metros, el Jinete ordeno a su caballo retirarse entre las cenizas, sumergiéndose en el piso y desapareciendo. El Jinete camino tranquilamente hacia el grupo, dado que aquel cuyo único rostro reconoció, era Meliodas, casi no había cambiado durante más de tres mil años, tampoco es de sorprender. Él mismo es un ser inmortal, Guerra vio a los individuos acompañados por Meliodas, por la forma en que él lo miraba, parecían que son seres apreciados por él, lo cual es raro al menos para él. Igualmente debía adjuntarse al plan de su hermano

Guerra se puso frente a Meliodas…bueno, no realmente, Meliodas no le llegaba ni a la cintura, quizá la rodilla, pero de ahí no pasaba

Todos los presentes mantenían la calma, esperando por saber qué es lo que aquel hombre que había descendido del cielo tenía que decir

…

 **-** _ **Meliodas…-**_ el hombre enorme hablo, su voz resonaba en la columna vertebral de algunos espectadores

-Guerra…- el rubio respondió, revelando el nombre del sujeto encapuchado a la audiencia. Un nombre muy poco común, sino es uno demasiado extraño. Algunos por alguna razón tenían una idea de lo que ese nombre significa, pero se negaban a creer que ÉL realmente estaba justo ahí frente a ellos, pero las pruebas de que podría ser la verdadera entidad que ellos están pesando y que este conoce a Meliodas, …entonces este sería el día más aterrador de sus vidas

 _-H-Hey…King, ¿acaso él es algún conocido del capitán? Parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo-_ le susurro Diane al Hada, quien veía al dúo frente a ellos mantener una expresión estoica

-No estoy seguro. Pero… ¿Dijo que ese hombre se llama "Guerra", verdad? Que nombre más extraño, pero, no creo que tenga intenciones hostiles…eso creo- respondió inseguro

-Según lo que aprendí sobre "leer la atmosfera"…parece que ellos están en un concurso sobre quien es el primero en parpadear…- añadió Gowther a la conversación, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a sus compañeros

-Yo no diría eso Gowther…aunque tampoco es muy erróneo. Ellos no se han movido en absoluto…es como si esperasen a que uno hable- King al igual que el resto veía impaciente a que esos dos hagan algo

-¡BESENSE DE UNA PUTA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!- Ban grito desde lejos asustando a todos los demás…incluido al jinete y a Meliodas. King tenía la quijada caída al ver la pendejada que hizo su compañero…no es como si no lo hubiera esperado de él

-¡BAAAAAAAAANNNNN! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES?!- le grito el Rey de las Hadas, Ban se empezó a limpiar la oreja sin importarle un carajo, el ambiente para él se estaba poniendo aburrido

-Estar de ese modo no es propio del Capi, algo está mal. Además, quería animar un poco el ambiente- rio para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-¡TODO LO QUE HICISTE FUE TENSAR EL AMBIENTE! ¡NO SABEMOS QUE ES LO QUE HARA ESE SUJETO! ¡Y TU LO INSULTAAAAAAS! … ¡¿ESPERA, ¡¿A DONDE VAS?!- Ban siguió su camino ignorando a King…el conocía a Meliodas desde hace mucho, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo andaba mal.

-'La cara que puso el capi cuando apareció ese tipo, es algo que jamás había visto. Hemos peleado contra un sin número de oponentes muy fuertes, e incluso hubo ocasiones en las que teníamos las de perder. Pero en esas ocasiones, el Capitan no se desesperó o inquieto en lo más minino, ¡carajo! Ni siquiera se molestó en suspirar o poner la cara larga, siempre tan sonriente y confiado. Pero ver al capi haber puesto ese rostro de terror y desesperanza. Me hace querer saber quién ese sujeto aún más'- al momento que Ban se puso a pocos centímetros de Guerra, este podía sentir esa poderosa presencia emanando de él, compararlo con un Demonio Gris o incluso Hendricksen sería una blasfemia

-'Mierda…este sujeto grita "PROBLEMAS" con solo mostrarse. Esto podría ponerse muy feo si terminamos en una pelea. Pero al parecer el Capi ya lo sabe, pero ¿De dónde conoce a este tipo? Le preguntare más tarde'- pensó el Pecado del Zorro

-¡Bien, un gusto concerté caperucita roja en esteroides! Mi nombre es Ban, Ban el Bandido. Que te parece si estrechamos nuestras manos y dejamos ese ceño fruncido a parte- el extendió su mano alegremente…pero Meliodas estaba sudando bastante por la presión, aun no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí un Jinete del Apocalipsis, a no ser que algo realmente malo vaya a suceder

 _ **-Meliodas…tenemos que hablar. Busquemos un lugar más…**_ _ **aislado**_ _ **-**_

-S-Si, conozco un sitio- así Guerra siguió a Meliodas…ignorando completamente a Ban quien aún seguía con la mano extendida, este solo suspiro

-Que rudo~, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar así colgando?- Ban trato de hacer de las suyas de nuevo, sin embargo, sus palabras no llegaban a los odios de Guerra

-Hump, publico difícil- de esa forma Ban siguió al dúo, así mismo los demás Pecados e incluso el mismo Rey tenía curiosidad sobre este giro de los acontecimientos

 **Tiempo después**

Meliodas llevo a Guerra hacia el único lugar que conocía donde podrían hablar. El Boar Hat, por orden del mismo, los Pecados esperaron afuera, aunque no querían. De esta forma, dentro del establecimiento, Guerra tomo asiento mientras Meliodas preparaba las bebidas, a pesar de que el Jinete especifico que no quería

 _ **-Escucha Meliodas, antes de empezar. Sé que tienes preguntas sobre lo que está pasando. Así que las contestare ahora y rápido para ir directo al grano-**_ el enano se sentó tomando un gran trago, preparándose para lo que está por venir

-Bien… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

 _ **-Sentimos energía mágica no humana viniendo del Tercer Reino, energía demoniaca y…sagrada. La Ley es clara y lo sabes. Por eso vinimos-**_

-¿Sentimos? ¿Vinimos? ¿Quién más vino contigo?-

Meliodas espero impaciente a la respuesta, Guerra tomo un sorbo de su cerveza

 _ **-Mi hermano, Muerte-**_ en ese preciso momento, Meliodas palideció, no era uno, eran dos Jinetes del Apocalipsis en el Reino de los Hombres

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dos de ustedes, acaso algo va a suceder?- pregunto seriamente

Guerra se vio seriamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo

 _ **-Mi hermano dijo que algo está por venir. Algo "interesante", dice que tiene que ver con los mandamientos, el ejercito del Rey Demonio, y antiguos enemigos de la raza humana, en otras palabras. El ARMAGEDÓN está siendo traído a la fuerza-**_

-¿Armagedón…dijiste? Eso es imposible, hace tres mil años se logró impedir una colisión entre los Tres Reinos, como es posible que esté pasando de nuevo tan pronto…- Meliodas estaba concernido en sus pensamientos, muchas cosas estaban por pasar

-¿No pueden hacer algo por evitarlo?-

Guerra se mantuvo sereno mirando su bebida, hasta que finalmente vio a Meliodas fijamente, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación

 _ **-Me temo que los engranajes del "Destino", se empezaron a mover desde mucho antes de que llegáramos, ahora mismo mi hermano está buscando El Pedestal, y a aquellos que intentan abrir el portal. Pero no ha tenido éxito. Ellos han borrado sus rastros de vida, energía vital y magia. Sean quienes sean, saben cómo evitar ser detectado por "El Ojo de La Muerte"-**_ explico el jinete

-Ya veo, en ese caso solo queda dejar que las cosas pasen, y entre todos resolverlo. Después de todo aun no es tiempo. El Tercer Reino no está listo aun para la EndWar. Confiare en ustedes una vez más, así mismo como yo mantuve mi promesa, espero que Muerte aun mantenga la suya- esta vez Meliodas vio desafiantes al Jinete, este sabiendo a aquel trato que hizo con Muerte hace milenios.

 _ **-Mi hermano es bien conocido por cumplir tratos, no tienes por qué dudar. Ahora, llegando al problema principal, necesitaremos guerreros capaces para cuando el caos se desate. Espero tengas en mente gente que pueda ayudar-**_ Guerra tomo un sorbo de su bebida, Meliodas al escucharlo no pudo evitar poner una muy curiosa sonrisa…una sonrisa que Guerra conocía muy bien

 _ **-Puedo decir por esa cara que ya tienes reunido a un equipo. ¿Y bien, quiénes son?-**_ el jinete dejo el asiento para seguir al enano

-Sabes Guerra, desde siempre he temido que algún día surja una amenaza que yo no podría detener solo, por ello siempre procuro tener un equipo, pero no cualquier equipo, uno donde todos somos hermanos, donde no hay duda ni desconfianza, esa clase de equipo. Como lo son ustedes. Una hermandad inquebrantable…- Meliodas llego a la puerta de salida donde obviamente sus compañeros los estuvieron esperando

 _ **-Meliodas…no me digas que esos tipos de hace rato…son…-**_

Meliodas abrió la puerta, donde los miembros actuales de los Nanatsu no Taizai esperaban pacientes,

Gowther El Pecado de la Lujuria

Diane El Pecado de la Envidia

Merlín El Pecado de la Gula

King El Pecado de la Pereza

Ban El Pecado de la Codicia

Todos ellos vieron a su capitán salir, ahora con su expresión sonriente habitual, como si nada hubiera pasado. Meliodas El Pecado de la Ira, el Capitan de los Siete, se hacía presente a su equipo, seguido a él, estaba Guerra viendo a los miembros con una expresión ensombrecida por su capucha…pero no parecía nada feliz

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno. Muchachos, perdonen por hacerlos preocupar tanto, simplemente me sorprendió ver un viejo amigo, pero…ahora que terminamos nuestro encuentro emocional, es momento de ponernos serios- anuncio a su equipo, pero no solo los pecados estaban presentes, también eran los Caballeros Sagrados y el mismo Rey estaba ahí

-Hm…porque tanta conmoción? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- la multitud no supo cómo responder a eso, era obvio porque estaban todos aquí

 _ **-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA, MELIODAS?!-**_ de repente el jinete le grito al enano, sobresaltando al público entero

-¿Qué quieres decir, Guerra?- Meliodas le devolvió la pregunta, totalmente despreocupado

 _ **-¡ESPERAS QUE CREEA QUE ESTE CIRCO DE AQUÍ, SERAN LOS GUERREROS QUE EVITARAN LA ENDWAR! ¡¿ERES ESTUPIDO?!-**_ Meliodas seguía con la cara de póker…haciendo a Guerra salir más venas, finalmente, el jinete desenvaino su espada, la gigantesca Chaoseater, la esperada furiosa de la destrucción, las caras gritando que estaba grabadas en la espada brillaron hasta convertirse en llamas, Meliodas ni se inmuto

-Está bien, está bien. Sé que no se ve tan bien...pero ¡Oye! ¡Podría ser peor!- sonrió el tabernero hacia el jinete quien se le estaba subiendo el temperamento

 _ **-¿Y cómo podría ser peor?-**_ Guerra sentía que se arrepentiría de preguntar

-¡Aun podría estar tratando de salir con tu hermana!-

. . . . . . . . . . .

Todos tenían una cara de póker…pero aun así sabía que iba a pasar

 _ **-¡RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-**_ Guerra uso sus Tremor Gauntlets, en una fracción de segundo Meliodas había sido mandado a volar por los cielos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, Guerra expulso su poder a tope, ahora en modo Berserker se dirigió a los demás pecados quienes vieron el shock la inmensa oleada de poder que este hombre emanaba, hacia parecer a Hendricksen un pequeño y adorable bebe en comparación

 **-MI NOMBRE ES GUERRA. JINETE DEL CABALLO ROJO RUINA. EL CUARTO JINETE DEL APOCALIPSIS, Y USTEDES, LOS SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES… ¡ME AYUDARAN A EVITAR EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-**

Anuncio, el silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos hasta que el público asimilo lo que ese extraño hombre acaba de decir

-¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 **¡FIN!**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡WOOWIE! LO LOGREEEEEEEE! PUDE ESCRIBIR ALGOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Bueno, ya me calmo, perdón por tardar demasiado en probar que no estoy muerto, pero es solo que he estado ocupado…muy ocupado. La universidad me ha tenido con la soga al cuello desde que empecé el segundo semestre, las cosas se ponen feas para ser honesto, muy feas ¡PERO NO TEMAN! ¡MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ, VIVO! ¡NINGUNA HISTORIA SERA ABANDONADA! ¡TENGO LA INTENCION DE QUE CADA UNA SEA LLEVADA A UN FINAL ACEPTABLE POR MI PUBLICO!** **¡Y ESO INCLUYE A RESIDENTE EVIL OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD!**

 **Ahora para aclarar las cosas, hace mucho, muuuuuuucho tiempo vi el anime de Nanatsu no Taizai…ósea lo vi hace uno o dos meses cuando aún estaba de vacaciones cuando acabo el primer semestre, luego me puse a ver el manga, me lo fume en solo un día y una noche…me termine enganchado y luego pensé. Valla…Darksiders sería una buena seria con la que podría hacer una historia y luego… ¡BOOM! Nació este fic, ahora, no hay muchas historias de Nanatsu no Taizai lo cual es triste, pero está bien, confió en que esta historia será muy popular**

 **Como sea, si fue de su agrado, no olvide agregarla a favoritos, y dejarme su review para saber si realmente les gustó la idea y si tienen alguna sugerencia. Lo apreciaría bastante. Y como siempre, los estaré viendo en la siguiente actualización**

 **Matta ne min'na-san ^w^/**

 **PD: LA PROXIMA HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERA: MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES!**

 **(pero si esta historia obtiene una cantidad considerable de buenas críticas entonces le sacare el 2do capitulo)**


End file.
